Girl, Stop Being Gorgeous
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Jade is getting bullied at home, school, and the Internet. She can't take it anymore. T FOR LANGUAGE, MATURE THEMES, AND DEATH


**For Ciera :)**

* * *

There I go. I post another picture on The Slap. Me and my black combat boots and purple highlights in my hair. I wait for it to say finish, rebut I'm not satisfied. There it goes, zoomed up for everyone to see it. I notice every flaw that could possibly be wrong. My boobs are too big, I have no thigh gap, I have pasty white skin, I don't have a stick figure body. Just curves. I hate my curves so much. I refresh my notifications to see if anyone liked it. Then the popular girl at school, Britney, comments:

_BritneyBitch101: Is that you? Or did you go to the zoo today? Lol! _

__I curl up into a ball in my bed and cry for about an hour. I get bullied on the Internet and school and home for being different. School has been hard. Everyone in Britney's little posse laughs at whatever Britney says about everyone. I'm usually the target because I'm different from everyone else if you see. On the Internet, the bullying continues. Britney and her friends comment in every status, every picture, and video I put on the slap. They always have something negative to say about me. The real question is... Why? At home it's still not good. My parents fight all the time and take all the anger out on me. If you haven't guessed, yes they're abusive parents. I fear for my life to go to school, home, and on the Internet. Where else am I supposed to go?

"JADELYN AUGUST WEST! GET DOWN HERE!" My mother yells. Oh god I don't want to go down there. Not after an hour of my mom and dad screams at each other. I go to the kitchen and my mom is crying.

"Mom what's the mat-"

"DID YOU GET AN F ON YOUR IMPROV CLASS?!" My mom yells at me.

"Mom I can explain listen-" I had not time to speak. In an instant she grabbed a knife and started chasing it with me. I ran all around the house until I caught her off guard. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door.

"JADEY I KNOW YOUR UP THERE!" She screams at me from outside the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" I scream back to her.

"IT'LL BE SOONER OR LATER UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF THAT ROOM!" She screams.

"I CHOOSE LATER!" I scream back. She leaves and it still cry. I reach under my bed until I reached something cold. I grabbed it and it was a razor. My old friend.

"Well, like I said. We meet again," I say to the razor. I take a deep breath. "I want a thigh gap," and I cut on my thigh

"I want cute clothes," and I cut on my wrist.

"I want to be popular," I cut on my leg.

"I want people to accept me for who I am," I cut in my other wrist.

"I want more friends," I cut on my arm.

"That should be enough," I say to myself. I make the risky trip downstairs and to Beck's RV. He opens the door and sees I've been crying.

"Jade! What happened?!" He looks at me worryingly.

"Can I come in first?" I say in a whisper. He steps aside and lets me in.

"Now tell me what's been going on?" Beck says.

"Britney commented on my photo I took and said something really mean, my mom found out I got an F on my improv class, my mom chased me around the house with a knife, and I started cutting again," I explain to Beck. He looks me seriously for about five minutes and then his faces scrunched up as he starts to cry.

"You promised you wouldn't cut anymore," he whispered.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry Beck," I say to Beck.

"I wish I knew you had it so hard," He says.

"I know. Can I spend he night here?" I ask.

"Of course sweetheart," Beck says. I get int his oversized tee shirts, my scars are staining it. Beck looks at me when I slip into bed with him.

"Has anyone told you your gorgeous?" He asked me.

"Only you," I say honestly.

"Well, your gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you differently," Beck says. He drifts off to sleep and I get my phone out. Tons more comments fill from my pics too people I don't even know.

_ DinaBeena: EW your so ugly!_

_ Ozzylover27: EW you emo freak!_

_ Stephanie_is_my_best_friend: K, we get your ugly, don't spread anymore pics. It'll save us all. Okay? Okay._

I cry in Beck's arm. I don't think he noticed because he was sleeping. Good. I liked it that way.

* * *

The next morning we had school. The student council had a field trip today. The student council was Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, Burf, Trina, and a bunch of other people so out of our group of friends we sat at lunch alone. That's when Britney came up to me.

"Hey Hippo," Britney said as her crew laughed.

"Guys knock it off. Do you realize what your doing to Jade? She feels really bad about herself because you guys keep agonizing her and bullying her. I think she's BEAUTIFUL and you guys might be blinded by all the eye makeup your wearing because Jade is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I don't get how people think you guys are pretty. Your fake! Jade is real," Beck says.

"ummm, Jade is emo. We're not. We're perfect," Britney explains.

"Okay you little bitches, I am emo, I am a bitch, I am impatient and over protective, and I am the biggest bitch you'll ever meet and I'm okay with that. So get your made in china ass cheeks and scurry off," I said. They all looked at me with they're mouths dropped. Britney got up and tore her burrito apart and started throwing it at me. I stormed off and went home. I started to cry and cut everywhere again. I get pills and take all kinds of them while I send my last status with a picture of my cut:

_ Goodbye..._

* * *

Beck and my family and all my friends were at my funeral. The gravestone Beck picked out said:

_ Jadelyn August West_

_ July 26, 1993- May 11, 2013_

_ To the girl that never stopped being gorgeous_


End file.
